New life in Marvel
by Kairos163
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first story so don't expect to much. So basically OC died in accident in got a chance to reincarnate with a few powers in Marvel. The OC Kyle Blackwell decide to be a mutant with haki as a x-gene and the ki technique and fighting style from DBZ with the possibility of copying other techniques from other worlds. Pairings undecided at the moment.(No harem).


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT MAYBE THE OC.**This is my first time writing a story so you guys can expect mistakes. English is not my first language. I decided to write just for pratice and maybe have a little fun.

Expect cliches.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The start**

"You know I always thought that I would die surrounded by my family. Unfortunately... I was wrong"Kyle said to himself floating in the darkness.

'I was just going through my day like always. Woke up 5am, took shower , ate a quick breakfast, left the house like everyday to take the bus to Rio-Niterói Bridge.

The first thing I did after sitting in the bus was to take out my phone and look for new chapters on the duzens of novels I follow to pass the time' Kyle thought to himself.

'Imagine my surprise when I am suddenly flying off the bridge with all the passengers screaming around me' Kyle said while chuckling.

"FUCK!" He screamed, then took a few a breaths to clam himself. "I didn't even managed to react, having no idea how I found myself that situation."

"I hope my parents don't suffer to much because of me. Thankfully they still my twin sister." He sighed.

**"Yeah... sorry about that. You seem to be very calm despite just having died young one." said a voice coming from everywhere.**

"Hmm.. Hi. Yes. I think it's probably becuase I didn't really value my life all that much. I mean... I didn't accomplished anything great ,changed someone life or I don't even know if ever loved someone... hahaha I always thought that there was something wrong with me" Kyle said while laughing sadly to himself.

**"..."**

"So who are you anyway? God? No..maybe some angel to bring to hell or something, after all I never believed in him. I thought that when I died I would just sieze to exist or something." Kyle said to the void.

**"Well... you could say I am god but does it really matter to you? HAHAHA" said 'god' laughing to himself.**

"Not really..." Kyle said while laughing as well.

**"Anyway... I am bored so I came to you with a proposition." He said.**

"Which is?" Kyle asked.

**"Would you like to reincarnate in one of your favorite fictional universes? I will even give you a few powers of your choosing, as long as they aren't too overpowered. I did that before and things get boring really. Without challenges or hardships life has no meaning." God said.**

"HAHAHAHAHA" Kyle laughed happily. "Sure I would love to. I don't think anyone would say no to that." Kyle said.

**"They never do." God said grinning. "Tell me what is your choice"**

"Hm.. Universe has to be Marvel but the powers.. Can I.. Can I have the powers of haki form one piece as mutation..? Yeah... and to complete that since haki is like a manifestation of the will and spirit I always thought it would go well with the techniques of DBZ. I mean to me spirit,chakra. ki and chi are the same. So.. if I could somehow naturally control haki learning the rest would require an effort but the time in whick I would learn woulb be an acceptable one. What I mean is. I want the Haki of one piece as my x-gene mutation and the techniques of DBZ to fight and pratice, at least form the normal characters like Kuririn. Is it possible?" Kyle asked hoping that god would agree.

**"Hmmmmm... very interesting choice. No one chose anything like this before. I like your idea. It's possible but like most x-gene it will only awaken during when you become a teenager. I will also give you a improved healing factor at same level as the spiderman, a normal human body wouldn't be able to take the level of training from the dbz universe and the techniques are very taxing so you won't be able to use them constantly. I will make it so your knowledge of this world won't be accessible to mind readers as well as the techniques and training. With your knowledge your should be able copy others abilities as well like the rokushiki from one piece or the rasengan from naruto. This is way you will a wide range of different abilities. " God said with a happy tone.**

"I almost forgot about that.. thanks god" Kyle said with sweat droping from his head. "Can I also choose how I look or where I turn up?" He asked.

**"Sure." God agreed.**

"Then I want to look like Gohan and be a orphan in New York. He look cool to me and I definitely don't wanna start in another family. It wouldn't feel right to me." Kyle decided.

**"No problems young one. I will me put in a orphanage there as a 5 years old. I think it would be an appropriate age to start your training. It would skip that part of being a baby again. Those are generally very awkward Hahaha." God proclaimed.**

"That appreciated Hahaha I am ready" Kyle said.

**"Good luck and have fun young man. I will be watching. I hope you find meaning to your life" God said.**

Kyle could feel his soul being sucked inside a vortex as soon as God finished. He couldn't help but feel excited and hopeful for his new life.

'I won't waste my life away this time. I want to see the world, meet my favorite heroes, make lots of friends and maybe even marry someone, be a hero myself... there are so many things I want to do so many possibilities. This time I will live without regrets. Thank you God' He thought.

* * *

"Hn..." Kyle moaned while waking up from waht felt like the longest sleep of his life.

He looked around him to see where he was. It appears he woke up in his bedroom on the orphanage. It had a window partially opened with the morning sunlight shining through it, a bed, a table and a chair with a few books and notebooks on top of it, as well as a dresser and a big mirror beside it. It was not as cramped as one would think. He could definitely train in here.

Walking to the mirror he could see his current appearance. He looked like Gohan when he was a kid ,the exception was that his hair was shorter similar to the main but saga.He was wearing a white tshirt with black short, and white socks. He could see a par of old sneakers by the door.

Suddenly he felt a mild migraine. The memories of the 5 year old setting in. From then he could see that he acted like a normal kid, but perhaps a little too quiet. He was mostly by himself reading in his bedroom. Luckily he didn't suffer any bullying. The orphanage kid and workers were more acquaintances to him with the exception of the matron Ellen.

"KIDS IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST" yelled the matron.

"I guess I should go get some food before thinking of a training plan" Kyle talked to himself.

He opened the door to hallway to see children of different ages walk by him going in the direction of cafeteria. A few even spoke to him on the way, which he reciprocated.

The orphanage was a big one. It housed duzens of children.

When got to the cafeteria the first thing he did was speak to Ellen "Good morning Ms. Ellen".

"Good morning Kyle. I hope you had a good night of sleep." She answered.

"The best of my life" He said with a smile.

"I am glad. Go and pick your food you don't want to be late for school." Ellen said happily.

" Yes ma'am." he said jokingly giving her a salute. He picked up his breakfast and sat along one of the tables.

'I can't believe I forgot about school. I was a average student in my last life but this time I want to be one the smartest. I should make a studying plan for later as well. I am still young so I have time to review everything and expand my knowledge. Genetics is a science field greatly explored in this universe. One of my dreams was to become one. I will make it my academic goal. Only that should be enough since I am not a genius and will have to train a lot to reach the super human level.' He thought while eating.

'I can't wait to start' He thought with a big smile on his face. 'I will work on it during the class'.

_End chapter._

* * *

**Ok everyone. This is the beginning. I hope you guys like my ideas for powers. I don't to make a super op character, because I think the stories lose their interest that way. An op mc can beat everyone by himself. it's cool but it gets boring. For me he has to lose some fights otherwise how would he learn or motivate himself to become better. I am open to suggestions about which characters from the marvel universe to introduce, villans, heroes, and possible female pairings as well. I will try to post a chapter weekly.**


End file.
